


everybody loves love

by mamaknows



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love, Romance, Vaginal Sex, because sasuke has a hand because it makes porn easier to write, sakura gets the treatment she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaknows/pseuds/mamaknows
Summary: Sasu/Saku.The silence that blanketed the air around the two shinobi was not awkward. It wasn’t the kind of silence that would make someone want to giggle or speak up. Sakura thought that if she had been her younger self, her inner world would be a total mess right now. She would be melting down at how Sasuke’s thigh sat brushed against hers on the weathered log they shared, and how natural it felt for him to send her a small smile sometimes when he caught her glancing at him sidelong. (That smile still never failed to make her heart skip a beat).But what she felt right now was peace.----Or, Sasuke acknowledges his feelings for Sakura and things devolve from there
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	everybody loves love

The silence that blanketed the air around the two shinobi was not awkward. It wasn’t the kind of silence that would make someone want to giggle or speak up. Sakura thought that if she had been her younger self, her inner world would be a total mess right now. She would be melting down at how Sasuke’s thigh sat brushed against hers on the weathered log they shared, and how natural it felt for him to send her a small smile sometimes when he caught her glancing at him sidelong. (That smile still never failed to make her heart skip a beat).

But what she felt right now was peace.

She watched the small fire send embers into the air, and noticed how the embers followed the smoke into the sky where the just-appearing stars matched the brilliant specks of firelight. Sakura gazed in wonder at the colors of the sky as it moved from the deepest blue to light gold and brilliant red as the sun ventured past their view under the horizon. She was filled in that moment with an overwhelming gratitude, thinking that she could not imagine a more beautiful feeling than being content to be alive.

Sasuke had been examining her awe with curiosity. He watched her relish the world with wonder, and it made him glad that she was there. The world is more beautiful through her eyes. Also, he wanted to keep watching her smile because he thought that was beautiful too.

Sasuke paused at that thought, and in his shock, stiffened his neck sharply enough to draw Sakura’s attention. She looked at him with a silent question on her face, and he twisted his face as if he was caught eating a sour fruit without permission. Sakura burst out with a short laugh that sounded as bright to his ears as the firelight was against her beaming smile. Sasuke softened his face and found himself smiling back.

Sakura’s face fell, and Sasuke’s immediate thought was that he had done something wrong. However, when he moved past his first insecurity-driven thoughts and refocused on Sakura’s face, Sasuke saw something different than disappointment. He didn’t know what it was, but something about her face lit a fire in his heart. It felt like hope. Hope for what? He wasn’t clear on that yet, but it was an intoxicating feeling nonetheless.

When Sakura saw Sasuke’s face relax from her teasing to smile, Sakura’s heart dropped past her stomach. She sat, stunned, trying to get a grip on herself. Something about the way he relaxed... it made her realize that Sasuke loved her back. He loved her deeply.

Sakura felt her chest fill with so much joy and gratitude and emotion that she felt like sunlight would explode from her, starting from the seems that were barely keeping her soul inside her body. It was not a surprise when Sakura’s next words burst from her mouth without thought or hesitation.

“I love you so much I can barely breathe. My heart feels like it takes up too much space in my chest and that I can’t possibly feel more full.”

Sakura blushed as she finished her last sentence, because she knew she misspoke. She had imagined night after night what it would be like to have Sasuke help her feel full. Sakura briefly thought that if she had sex with him while feeling this full with love, would she be able to breathe at all? Her internal debate must have come across clearly enough to Sasuke, because something in the intensity of his stare made her core pulse with want. Sakura voiced a soft moan with the flood of desire she underwent, and Sasuke’s expression darkened further.

The silence between them now felt suffocating. Sakura did not regret the change in mood, even though she felt light-headed from her shallow breathing. She knew as a medical ninja that she needed to breathe deeper to calm herself down, but her body wasn’t entirely under her control right now. Sakura shivered at how much that thought turned her on.

Sasuke suddenly broke their extended, silent interaction by swiftly turning his head back to the horizon, where the only remnants of sunshine could be found in the dusk-blue halo in the distance. Sasuke’s sudden voice was startling against the soft warm-ups of the summertime night orchestra.

“I love you, too.”

Sakura thought that Sasuke sounded like part of him was astounded. She would have been annoyed if the other part of his tone didn’t convey sincere warmth. Genuine love. Hearing him confirm what she knew made her heart sing, and she felt overwhelmed with the glory of dreams fulfilled. But, she stayed quiet and simply laid her hand on his. His hand opened to take hers and held on with a firmness that conveyed his need for the contact.

Sasuke had not looked at Sakura since his confession, instead choosing to pretend that he can still see the sun past the horizon even though night had already fallen. Sasuke knew he was being weak and cowardly by avoiding looking at her reaction, but Sasuke always had difficulty expressing his feelings. He was surprised with himself for saying something that embarrassing and vulnerable so naturally. It’s a phrase he avoided using since the death of his clan, and he used to think it was the cause of all of his suffering. Now, he’s just glad that he’s been surrounded with friends who still have the ability to love him. Sakura laughed to herself and the sound brought him out of his reverie.

Sasuke looked down at her and his lips curled into a slight frown. Sakura reached her hand towards him and gently caressed her thumb against the curve of Sasuke’s lips. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, and then heard movement before he felt soft lips lightly brush against his own. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura’s uncertainty clearly written into her brow.

When Sasuke didn’t react verbally or physically, Sakura drew back.

“It’s getting late... We should prep for tomorrow.” Sakura sounded matter-of-fact, but Sasuke noticed the stiffness in her countenance.

Sakura stood up, but before she could walk away, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and guided her body to stand between his legs. His head was at the level of her chest, and his face was tilted up towards her. He was so beautiful, Sakura thought. Sakura inhaled sharply as Sasuke’s hands found the back of her knees. He gently ran the tips of his fingers up the back of her legs, over the backs of her bare thighs and up past her black spandex shorts. He spread his hands wide over both curves of Sakura’s ass and gripped firmly; Sakura moaned in appreciation, feeling herself getting wetter knowing that Sasuke wants her.

Sasuke buried his face in between the peaks of her breasts as he used his grip on her ass to pull her closer into his body. Sakura felt like she was losing her balance, but let Sasuke take control because she trusted him absolutely. Sakura was in control all the time, in fact, it’s why she is successful as a shinobi. It turns out, handing control over to Sasuke makes her core heat up and her throat feel tight.

Sasuke began pressing kisses to the exposed skin on Sakura’s neck as he ran his fingertips over the back of her thighs. His ministrations made Sakura gasp and whimper and she would have been ashamed if it didn’t feel so goddamn good. Sakura felt mortified that such light touches could get her to soak her spandex through, but she mollified the thought by remembering that this is what Sasuke has always done to her.

Sasuke drew his head back and blew cold air on the area of Sakura’s neck that he had been kissing, and at the same time he pushed evidence of his erection against Sakura’s leg. A loud moan escaped Sakura without remorse. Sasuke responded with a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl. Sakura could have sworn that she felt that noise vibrate against her clit because of the lightning of desire that immediately shot through her.

After that, it was like the tension snapped. Sasuke’s lips reached Sakura’s and they were desperate to taste and to touch each other greedily. Sasuke stood up mid-kiss, and Sakura responded by lifting her arms up. Sasuke took the opportunity and lifted her dress over her head. Their lips found each other with a hunger after her dress was tossed thoughtlessly to the ground. Sakura’s fingers loosened her chest bindings as Sasuke began guiding Sakura’s body backwards towards the bedrolls. He paused to think about the campfire before quickly picking Sakura up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Sakura barely seemed to acknowledge the change in position as she maintained the kiss with her arms wrapped around Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke ground his thickening penis through his clothing into Sakura’s core, and the plea he heard in her moan made his dick twitch. She groaned again, having felt his excitement and feeling turned on by his want for her.

Sasuke made the short journey to the bedroll and used his jutsu to shift his body to the ground with Sakura on top of him. Sakura took advantage of the new position by beginning to twist her hips and rub her clit against Sasuke’s length. He briefly thought about staying in this position, but decided that he needed more control or else he would finish too quickly.

Sasuke sat up to capture Sakura’s mouth, surging up from the hips, and decisively turning them both around so Sakura’s back was on the bedroll and Sasuke lay between her legs.

“That was so attractive,” Sakura breathed out. Sasuke felt good about himself and grinned as he was reaching for her neck with his mouth. She whispered, “I’m getting really wet when you take what you want from me.”

Sasuke felt his heartbeat pound through his ears and through his cock. He felt harder than he could ever remember — although, to be honest, Sasuke would usually just masturbate quickly in the shower to keep his mind clear of sexual desire and never really spent much thought on how satisfying sex can be. His focus on vengeance and strength did not leave room for distractions. Sasuke might argue now that everything else in life was a distraction from time making love to this woman. Sasuke wanted to hear Sakura moan his name, but he also didn’t want to admit that to her. _It would have to be a challenge, then_ , he thought to himself.

Sasuke reached out to hook his fingers under the sides of Sakura’s spandex. He waited for a moment to check for her consent, and she gave it by trying to speed up Sasuke’s attempt to remove the clothing. Sasuke guided the shorts up towards her knees as she lifted her legs in the air to shimmy out of the cloth. When she was bare in front of him, Sakura’s first instinct was to hide and close her legs. She felt Sasuke’s hands stop her legs from clenching together, and he calmly guided her ankles to the ground around his form. Sasuke’s next inhale was unsteady, and that drew Sakura’s gaze to his face.

Sakura would never forget what she witnessed next. She saw the desire in his eyes, she saw him lick his lips, and she saw him look up to the sky to thank Kami, before he dove his face between her thighs. Feeling his tongue tracing up her slit and around her clitorus was so shocking and wonderful that Sakura made a noise that erred towards confusion. Sasuke glanced up to see Sakura’s expression, and he could feel her core pulse and tighten under his tongue when he made eye contact. He flattened and broadened his tongue to draw long, thick licks up her labia and across her clit, which made Sakura’s thighs tighten around his ears. Sasuke breathed carefully in and out of his nose before he dove his face deep into her sexuality.

Sakura had not experienced something so intimate before, and it was difficult to move past her initial feelings of embarrassment and guilt that Sasuke would drown under the wetness her body was producing. However, the mastery of his mouth helped her move beyond shame and into the bliss of trusting her partner. She felt like a livewire, and every caress of his mouth and hands against her skin pushed her closer to the edge.

Sasuke drew his head up for air, and Sakura could see how wet his cheeks were. His face was flushed, and Sakura watched him put two fingers in his mouth with fascination. He drew his fingers out slowly, enjoying her full attention, and maintained eye contact as he used his mouth to cover her clitoris once again. Sakura inhaled with expectation, and soon after felt Sasuke’s tongue rubbing figure-eights on her clit while a single, experimental finger penetrated her vagina. Sakura threw her head back and moaned. She thought that one finger felt too thick because her body had tightened up as the tension in her core rose.

Sasuke curved his finger and began rhythmically tapping against the top of her inner walls as his mouth continued the same pattern on her pearl. Sakura gasped, “Sasuke-kun,” in an airy voice, and Sasuke began eating her out with more vigor. He used Sakura’s natural lubrication to slowly push two fingers inside of her entrance. Sakura groaned and clutched onto Sasuke’s shoulder to steady herself.

He was looking at her face as he explored her inner walls with intention. After a few minutes of exploration, he pressed up against a point towards the top left of her core, and Sakura responded with a noise that she was not prepared for. Sasuke exhaled loudly before aiming his fingers toward the same spot, and sure enough, Sakura responded with an exclamation of pleasure.

“Sasuke-kun! Yes! Yes! Right there!” Sakura’s moans and grunts came in time with the thrusts of his fingers and the lapping of his tongue. Sasuke began rubbing his erection against the ground to ease some tension for himself, because the sounds that he is getting out of Sakura… those sounds might unravel him. He needed her to cum.

Sakura looked at the man whose face was half covered with her pubis mond, and thought, “He really loves me.” At that moment, he made eye contact with her and sucked her clit, and Sakura felt an unstoppable and mounting fire build in her belly. It was like all the pleasure that had come before were waves lapping against the beach, but that exchange of looks caught her up in an oncoming tsunami. “Sasuke-kun! Sasuke! Don’t stop, I’m going to cum!!” she pleaded, and Sasuke groaned. Sakura felt the vibration of his groan carry her over and through her orgasm, as she clenched and released steadily over his fingers and he eased up the pressure of his tongue. After she came down from the high of her orgasm, Sakura realized that Sasuke planned to eat her out until she came a second time. He was talented with his mouth, but she needed him to take her right now.

“Please, Sasuke-kun. Please, I need you inside me.”

Sasuke stopped the work he was doing with his mouth to lean back and look at Sakura for confirmation. She looked at him with begging eyes, and he sat back to reach over his head and pull off his shirt. Sakura felt the heat in her core as the sight of Sasuke’s lithe body towering over her in the moonlight. He watched her mouth drop open as he leaned away to release his erection from his tented pants. Sakura’s eyes followed his dick as it bounced proudly from its confinement, and she swallowed audibly.

He had a beautiful penis, and she wanted to try sucking him off to see if she could get him to lose control the same way she has been. _But_ , she thought, _next time_. Sasuke watched her take in his form as he finished removing his pants, and his length twitched when he heard her swallow. He knew that if she tried to use her mouth on him, he wouldn’t last long enough to give her what she wanted, so instead he guided her back towards the ground and balanced his body weight over her.

Sasuke held himself there for a moment, and time hovered as still as the silence between them. Sakura craned her neck up to kiss his forehead. His eyes were soft when she pulled back. He leaned in to capture her lips in a slow, meaningful kiss. Sakura opened her legs to wrap them around his waist and began running her wet cunt against his velvety cock. He groaned at the sensation, and Sakura’s core pulsed at the revelation of her power over him. He began caressing the tip of his penis along her entrance, and Sakura held her breath. Sasuke took his time rubbing his cock against the petals of her labia, spreading her wetness along his length. Sakura was brimming with the expectation of having him inside her, and every deliberate, preparatory slide along her labia made her anticipation mount higher.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke’s ass, and he pushed the tip of his penis a few inches into her pussy. The girth of his penis as he spread her open was mind blowing. She couldn’t believe the tip, nor any part of his large cock, fit inside her. She felt full beyond possibility. Sasuke bent down to kiss Sakura and she was taken aback with the strength of the love she felt bloom in her chest as he demonstrated his affection. He thrust into her shallowly and gently, as her body stretched to accommodate him. He moved slowly, trying to give her time to accept his full length. But Sakura reached a point when she wanted him entirely inside of her, so she used her hands as leverage on his ass and rolled her hips up towards his pelvis to take all of him.

The hiss he made when he was fully sheathed inside her gave Sakura the encouragement to continue searching for her pleasure. She began rolling her hips and found that the change in angles created by the movement of her pelvis actually tightened her pussy around the girth of his dick. She liked the feeling of clamping onto his cock and feeling his cock jump in return. Sasuke let Sakura the space to move freely and was mesmerized with how quickly she learned to move her hips. His hands moved to still her hips because he knew he wouldn’t last long if she continued as she was. Sasuke cursed silently, thinking about how she felt so fucking warm around him, like with each rock back of her hips, her body was holding on to keep him buried deep inside her.

Without warning, he pulled back and snapped his hips forward. He activated his Sharingan a millisecond into the thrust because he had a last minute thought about wanting to remember Sakura’s reaction clearly later. Sakura gasped from the force of the thrust and from her shock at his kekkei genkai; he felt the walls of her vagina grip his dick in desire. She was stunning, with her eyes wide with surprise and pleasure. Her mouth went slack as her next inhale was an attempt to keep her soul inside her form. Sasuke started a steady rocking rhythm, careful not pull too far out before rolling his hips up into her. He found out in the first minute that if he pulled the head of his dick out to the last inch of her vaginal walls, her natural tightness would cause him to slip out. He was picking it up quickly.

Sasuke felt confident that he would unearth all of Sakura’s desires and the spots that make her scream. It’s similar to analyzing an opponent for vulnerabilities and keeping the knowledge in mind for later. It’s a skillset that Sasuke has always excelled at.

Sakura’s tone shifted deeper when Sasuke scooped his hips up as if aiming his dick towards her belly button. The depth of her “Oooh, Sassuke-kuun” sounded more to him like she was saying, “You are discovering spots in my body that I didn’t even know existed.” Sasuke felt his lower abs clench and he gritted his teeth to keep his composure.

Sakura was, in fact, thinking, _How the fuck does he know my body better than I do?_

He was confident that he would explore her body as her lover, but he was also confident that he couldn’t hold out much longer and the exploration will come with time. He could barely process the way Sakura’s sounds were making his body feel. Thinking that he wanted to end this first experience strong, Sasuke snaked his right hand up to place it on Sakura’s throat, while the other hand gripped her ass to tilt her pelvis up at an angle. He aimed his strokes towards her belly button, and his hold on her body gave him the leverage to add more force and speed as his whole length entered her.

Sasuke watched as Sakura’s wide eyes rolled back into her head and she threw her head back in a voiceless scream. He held onto the pace he set with desperation, wanting to keep watching her reactions, but he was very close. He started counting his thrusts to try to find something to distract him from the oncoming orgasm. _Ich, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyu, juu..._

Sakura’s eyes snapped open, eyebrows knit together in pleasure, and she gasped a lungful of air and began panting heavily. Sasuke realized that since he had changed his grip and found that spot inside her — he didn’t know it, but every time the head of his dick put pressure on that spot, it makes her feel sparks shoot to the tips of her toes — Sakura hadn’t taken a breath. Not because she physically couldn’t with his hand on her throat; he had been sure not to put any real pressure, just the illusion of control.

No, she hadn’t taken a breath because she was absolutely wrecked with pleasure. Her body overloaded her basic brain functions, and it was because of how he was making her body feel.

Sasuke grunted at the thought and his pace stuttered. She felt his cock lift up in a few rhythmic twitches before Sasuke stiffened and gasped. He dropped his hands to the ground to steady himself and keep most of his weight off her. Sakura let her hands wander down Sasuke’s neck and the breadth of his back. She rolled her hips slowly up against his cock, which was still hard but beginning to soften. He hissed and let her rock into him a few times before he pulled out. She let out a small sigh when he left her body, thinking that she already missed the feeling.

Sasuke let his body collapse next to hers on the bedroll, and absently grabbed for a blanket to cover them both. He draped his arms around her neck and waist and slowly his labored breathing became even.

“I know that I’m a complete person. A whole, grown woman,” Sakura spoke softly after a few beats. “But I have never felt more completely full than having you inside of me.” Sasuke smiled a smile that Sakura hasn’t seen before. A lazy but wide smile that made him seem more childish than he had been when they were young.

Sakura laughed gently to herself because she realized she had found an answer to an earlier question: i _f she had sex with him while feeling this full with love, would she be able to breathe at all?_ The answer is no, she couldn’t, and she thought that she would give up breathing to feel that good again. The thought caused her to chuckle.

Sasuke wanted to ask her more about what she was laughing about, but her tone was soft and his eyelids were beginning to feel weighted. He felt Sakura trace the angles of his cheekbones with the pad of her thumb, and he opened his eyes to find her gazing at him with deep warmth. He instinctively brought her body a little closer towards him.

“You take my breath away.” Sakura spoke with a breathy laugh in her voice. Sasuke responded with a short exhale through his nose, which Sakura knew was a chuckle. Sakura closed her eyes, burrowed herself to get comfortable in his arms, and fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Heidey-ho neighbor!
> 
> This is the first time I've written a porn scene, and to be frank, it's one of only two of fiction stories I've ever finished. I hope you enjoy! I've been reading smut since my sexual awakening in high school -- and by sexual awakening I mean, total sexual frustration with no outlet. Thus the smut-reading.
> 
> Now that I'm a grown ass woman and have enough of my own sexual experiences, I wanted to try to portray a realistic sex scene. BUT THERE IS NO CONDOM USE JUST ASSUME THEY HAVE SPECIAL NINJA CONTRACEPTION BECAUSE THIS IS STILL FICTION. Young people, please use protection in your sexual experiences! Not just for pregnancy but STIs. Especially you young vagina-owners, you gotta protect yourselves because most likely the world won't be looking out for your best interests.
> 
> Anyway, comment with any thoughts or constructive feedback! Cheers to good orgasms, friends. 
> 
> xoxo mama


End file.
